The present invention relates to testing data packet transceiver devices under test (DUTs), and in particular, to performing specialized testing of different DUTs while accounting for differences among various chipsets employed by the DUTs in coordination with a standard tester configuration without need for reconfiguring or reprogramming of the tester.
Many of today's electronic devices use wireless technologies for both connectivity and communications purposes. Because wireless devices transmit and receive electromagnetic energy, and because two or more wireless devices have the potential of interfering with the operations of one another by virtue of their signal frequencies and power spectral densities, these devices and their wireless technologies must adhere to various wireless technology standard specifications.
When designing such wireless devices, engineers take extra care to ensure that such devices will meet or exceed each of their included wireless technology prescribed standard-based specifications. Furthermore, when these devices are later being manufactured in quantity, they are tested to ensure that manufacturing defects will not cause improper operation, including their adherence to the included wireless technology standard-based specifications.
For testing these devices following their manufacture and assembly, current wireless device test systems employ a subsystem for analyzing signals received from each device. Such subsystems typically include at least a vector signal generator (VSG) for providing the source signals to be transmitted to the device under test, and a vector signal analyzer (VSA) for analyzing signals produced by the device under test. The production of test signals by the VSG and signal analysis performed by the VSA are generally programmable so as to allow each to be used for testing a variety of devices for adherence to a variety of wireless technology standards with differing frequency ranges, bandwidths and signal modulation characteristics.
As part of the manufacturing of wireless communication devices, one significant component of production cost is costs associated with manufacturing tests. Typically, there is a direct correlation between the cost of test and the sophistication of the test equipment required to perform the test. Thus, innovations that can preserve test accuracy while minimizing equipment costs (e.g., increasing costs due to increasing sophistication of necessary test equipment, or testers) are important and can provide significant costs savings, particularly in view of the large numbers of such devices being manufactured and tested.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have techniques for testing increasingly sophisticated DUTs with increasingly varied performance characteristics and requirements without also requiring increasingly sophisticated testers with similarly increasingly varied testing characteristics and requirements.